The present invention relates to a scissors, and relates more particularly to such a scissors which holds down the thing to be cut when the cutting edges thereof are moved to slide past each other.
A regular scissors, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of two blades pivoted together in the middle, each blade having handle unit at one end and a cutting edge at an opposite end. When the scissors is operated to slide the cutting edges past each other, things are cut. This structure of scissors is not suitable for cutting smooth and shiny foods such as fishes, meat, etc., because the cutting edges of the blades are made straight, and they cannot hold down the things to be cut.